kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Hiwatari
Hiwatari (氷渡) is an Ayakashi that creates and manipulates ice. Appearance Hiwatari has the body of a porcupine and five fox-like tails with red eyes. Its body is purple with purple shaded tails and black stripes. It also has ice shards running along its spine.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 8 Plot Hiwatari is first seen jumping from tree to tree, trying to elude Yoshimori and Tokine. Every time it touched the ground, it creates a small ice patch. Each time Yoshimori creates a Kekkai trying to capture it, it jumps away. To stop Hiwatari in its tracks, Yoshimori creates a Kekkai wall in front of it, causing it to skid to a stop and turn around. It straightens its tails behind its body and shoots ice particles at Yoshimori. He quickly puts up a Kekkai around himself, blocking the particles. Then, Hiwatari creates a larger ice shard inside its tails, and shoots it at Yoshimori, directly precisely for his head. It goes right through his Kekkai, startling Yoshimori. Before he can do anything else, Hiwatari runs off. It runs so far as to getting close to the pool. Once its out in the open, Tokine traps it in a smaller Kekkai, but it breaks free and gets to the pool, freezing it, then hiding under the ice. Yoshimori figures out that to get him out from under the ice, he has to make Hiwatari mad. He starts destroying parts of the ice with Kekkai until Hiwatari comes out again, and prepares for another ice shard. Before it can shoot the shard, Tokine throws one of her kunai at Hiwatari, causing him to fall down, but not die. Instead, it makes him angrier. Hiwatari blows an icy wind at Tokine, freezing her feet so she can't move. Then, Hiwatari begins to create another ice shard. Yoshimori makes multiple kekkai around the both of them in hopes to block the ice shard. However, when Hiwatari threw the shard at them, it effortlessly went through Yoshimori's kekkai. He makes another, but it stopped by Tokine when he goes to make another. Hiwatari throws another ice shard at them, but instead of going through it bounces off and hits him right back, destroying him. Powers & Abilities Ice Manipulation: Hiwatari has an exceptional amount of control over ice, and can wield it in various forms with great accuracy and devastating impact. *'Ice Particles:' Hiwatari is capable of projecting small ice particles at a target. These particles are less powerful then its bigger shards. *'Freezing:' It is capable of freezing virtually anything it touches, including trees, the ground, Tokine's kunai (which shattered when it hit the ground), and even a swimming pool full of water in mere seconds. When it froze the swimming pool, water splashed on Tokine's legs and instantly froze, trapping her. *'Ice Shard:' It is capable of freezing particles together on its tails above it. This shard is so powerful, it cuts straight through Yoshimori's kekkai. Accurate Precision: '''When it shot its first ice shard at Yoshimori, it specifically aimed for his head. '''Enhanced Speed: The Hiwatari was so fast that to Yoshimori, it was impossible to catch because it was so quick to elude his Kekkai. References Category:Ayakashi Category:Deceased